


promise me

by ahjusshi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, already on wattpad, first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: jiyong can't sleep and top's enlistment comes to mind





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile ago and it's on my wattpad @ziahyeol

Jiyong sighs, changing his position in bed yet again. He knew he shouldn't have drank coffee, but that damn Almond Joy creamer was so freaking good, he couldn't resist. Jiyong wasn't one to like coffee, being one to prefer tea instead, but he just really loved that damn creamer that tasted just like the chocolate he loved. Though Almond Joy wasn't his favorite chocolate, it made the top five choices to get every Valentine's Day. 

The thought of Valentine's Day brought a smile to Jiyong's face. He and his boyfriend, Seung Hyun, would always get carried away for each other. They would always buy way too many stuffed animals and later try to make homemade chocolates together, but the kitchen would always turn into a mess with the two of them making out. 

Jiyong giggles at the memory, a wide grin stretched across his face as he cups his own cheeks, cooling them down with his nippy hands. He couldn't wait for the next Valentine's Day. 

Then, a thought occurs in Jiyong's mind, his smile quickly faltering as realization hits. Seung Hyun wasn't going to be with him for the next Valentine's Day. 

Jiyong shifted to his side, staring at the wall in front of him. After this year ends, Seung Hyun would have to leave for the army and Jiyong would be left alone. He knew he would have his best friends and family with him, but Jiyong couldn't go a day without his Hyunnie. 

Jiyong feels a tear run across his cheek, quickly wiping it away and sitting up. He shouldn't be thinking like this, he knew Seung Hyun would come back. Besides, they could write to each other during his time gone.

But what if Seung Hyun gets hurt? What if Seung Hyun never comes back? What if Seung Hyun forgets about him and falls in love with someone else? What if Seung Hyun cheats on him?

Jiyong! Jiyong scolded himself for having those thoughts. He knew Seung Hyun would never do something like that to him. It wasn't like him to. 

Quickly getting out of bed, Jiyong made his way out of his room. He needed a distraction from all of his horrible thoughts because he knew he would break down if they continued. 

Making his way towards the kitchen, Jiyong fishes a water bottle out of the fridge before quietly shutting it, not wanting to wake the rest of the members up.

As he drank out of his bottled water, Jiyong wondered if his Tabi was sleeping. He probably was, seeing as it was past midnight. 

Jiyong sighed, putting the bottled water away and leaning his back on the counter. He felt so alone and he was pretty sure this is how he'll feel when Seung Hyun leaves. Jiyong scoffed, looking down at his feet. The thoughts were coming back.

Jiyong shut his eyes, imagining a day without his boyfriend. He imagined himself alone, in his room and laying underneath his covers in sorrow and loneliness. Then, he saw himself not being able to write music with one of his inspirations gone. What if he doesn't come back? Would Jiyong be able to write anything without Seung Hyun? Tears pricked Jiyong's eyes, making him quickly blink them away. He needed a bigger distraction, maybe Seung Hyun could help?

Jiyong leaned away from the counter, shuffling towards Seung Hyun's room. What if he was sleeping? Jiyong wondered, grabbing ahold of the handle and twisting it open.

"Hyung?" he whispered, popping his head inside.

"And I was wondering who was making so much noise in the kitchen," he heard Seung Hyun whisper, surprising Jiyong, "so, it was you, Ji?"

Jiyong couldn't see Seung Hyun clearly in the dark, but he stepped inside, closing the door behind him in the process, "Hyung."

Jiyong heard Seung Hyun shift, maybe sitting up on his bed. "What is it, Ji?"

"Hyung, why are you still up?" Jiyong heard a small chuckle from his boyfriend and he sucked in a breath. He wouldn't hear that beautiful sound when Seung Hyun leaves. What if he never hears it again?

"That's what I should be asking you, Ji," Seung Hyun spoke, breaking Jiyong away from his thoughts. Seung Hyun had such a good voice, Jiyong thought. When Seung Hyun leaves, Jiyong won't be able to hear his beautiful, deep voice again. Would he ever hear Seung Hyun again? Would Seung Hyun and him ever talk again? 

"I," Jiyong began, tears prickling his eyes again, but he quickly blinked them away, "I couldn't sleep." 

Jiyong heard more shuffling before a warm glow filled the bedroom and Jiyong's eyes shot towards Seung Hyun. He was sitting on his messy bed, clothes scattered around the floor, but it didn't matter to Jiyong. Usually he would nag Seung Hyun about it, but when their eyes met, Jiyong was overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts he couldn't keep away. 

Would Jiyong be able to remember Seung Hyun's beautiful eyes? And his lips, his eyebrows, his nose? Would Seung Hyun remember him? 

"Hyung, I, I--" Jiyong began, before his own croak interrupted him. He let his tears fall freely down his face and he let himself run to Seung Hyun and wrap his arms around him tightly in a hug. "Hyung, p-please don't l-leave me."

Jiyong felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. "Ji, what are you talking about? I won't ever leave you. You know I love you, right? I would never leave you."

"But, when y-you have to leave for the a-army, y-you'll forget m-me!"

"Ji, calm down," Seung Hyun said, "I would never forget you."

Jiyong pulled away from his boyfriend, wiping his tears away before saying, "You don't know that though!"

"Okay then, how do you know that i'll forget you?"

Jiyong stays quiet. Seung Hyun had a point and it embarrassed Jiyong that he actually thought that way. Jiyong heard his boyfriend sigh before pulling him into another hug.

"What if you don't come back?" Jiyong quietly asks.

'What?"

"What if you--"

"I heard what you said," Seung Hyun interrupted, "Jiyong..."

"I'm sorry," Jiyong whispered into Seung Hyun's shirt, digging his face into his chest, "I'm scared, Hyung."

Jiyong heard his boyfriend sigh, kissing his forehead afterwards. "I am too, Ji." Seung Hyun began, "so, so scared, but that doesn't mean I can do anything about it. I have to go either way and get it over with." 

Jiyong looked up at Seung Hyun, surprised by his confession. They never talked about his enlistment, both trying to avoid the conversation though Seung Hyun did mention it a few times when they were in concerts and whatnot. Seung Hyun mentioned how he wanted Jiyong to go to the army with him a few times and that's when realization hit Jiyong.

Jiyong looks down at his lap in embarrassment. He wasn't the only one worrying about him leaving, his Hyunnie was too and Seung Hyun was the one comforting him right now even though he wasn't the one leaving. Jiyong cursed himself for being such a bad boyfriend. 

"Hyung," Jiyong said sternly, looking up at Seung Hyun and cupping his cheeks, "I'll wait for you." He had to be strong for both of them. He needed to be because then Seung Hyun would leave in peace, knowing that his own boyfriend was in peace.

"Wha--"

"You'll definitely come back," Jiyong said, eyes locked on Seung Hyun's, "I know you will. You'll fight through and come back for everyone; your family, your friends, and me." 

Jiyong saw Seung Hyun faintly smile, warming Jiyong's insides down to the bone. "Will you come back, Seung Hyun?"

"I will," Seung Hyun grinned, showing his dimples before leaning towards Jiyong for a kiss and pulling away after awhile, "i'll come back stronger and much better."

"Promise me, Hyung." Jiyong said, wrapping his arms around Seung Hyun's neck and leaning in for another kiss, "promise me you'll be back."

"I promise, Ji," Seung Hyun smiled, "I'll be back." 

And they sealed the promise with a kiss.

©ziahyeol


End file.
